galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Luminous
The lumini are a race of pround and noble warriors for good. Appearance A luminous' body is infused with positive energy. They say that they were once very similar to humans in appearance, but through many generations their bodies became more and more filled with positive energy due to their world's closeness to that plane. Their bodies glow with a white/yellow energy and it is nearly impossible for other races to distinguish any facial features. They do have them, however, and luminous have no difficulty distinguishing between one another. If they were to remove the glow, they say they look like humans but with sharper and more beautiful features, similar to elves, although they don't have elven eyes or ears. These features are just like humans. They have hair but, just like their other features, it is impossible to tell what color it is. They stand about the same height and have a similar body structure as humans, and from a distance are easily mistaken as humans if you otherwise can't see the glow. History Infusion Luminous don't talk much about their history, especial their origin. What they have talked about is clouded and vague at best. They tell the other races that their world was filled with positive energy. How it came to be that way is a mystery, but their ancestors were able to tap into the positive energy and infuse their race with it. They say that this granted them long, nearly immortal lives and nearly perfect bodies. The Coming of the Beast The story talks about a creature and its lieutenants coming to their world from the void. This creature is only known as The Beast. He is a devourer of worlds and had done so many times over before coming to the luminous' world. They fought The Beast for many years. None can say exactly how long. The Beast and its minions sieged the world and eventually destroyed their capital city. It was at this point that they knew they were going to lose their world, and the remainder of their race fled through gates to other worlds. A New Home and a Fall from Perfection A few thousand ended up on Galea in 108 PCI. They have since built themselves a settlement and started rebuilding their society. So far they have remained out of the way of other nations and races, but they are getting bigger now, and that means more chances to interact with others. The new home was not without its drawbacks. Galea, while very in touch with the positive energy plane, is not infused with it like their home world. Because of that, their bodies are far more frail than they used to be. They are suseptible to things they used to never be, such as poison and disease. They are still highly resistant to these things, but for the first time in known luminous history they have felt the cold sting of true mortality. Society & Culure Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits *'+2 Wisdome, +2 Charisma' *'Medium': A luminous as no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Positive Energy Infusion:' Luminous gain resistance 5 against negative energy damage. They do not take any penalties from energy draining effects, though still can die if it accrues more negative levels than it has hit dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels a luminous has accrued are removed without the need to any additional saving throws. They gain a +4 racial bonus on saving throws against death effects, negative energy, spells or spell-like abilities of the necromancy school, and Constitution checks to stabalize. *'Positive Energy Conduit:' Luminous' connection to the positive energy plane allows them to conduct it through their body more freely. When casting a spell of the conjuration (healing) subschool, using channel energy or lay on hands, or otherwise using positive energy to heal living creatures or deal damage to undead, the luminous does so at a +1 effective level, whether that be caster level or class level for determining its effects. *'Pristine Body: L'uminous gain a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases. *'Body Glow: '''A luminous' body faintly glows a white/yellow light. This provides illumination like a candle. The luminous may never benifit from any kind of concealment due to natural light levels and receives a -4 penalty to stealth checks. *'Fast Healing:' A luminous has fast healing 1. *'Languages:''' A luminous begins play knowing Klindathan and Lumin. A lumin with a high intelligence score may learn a language from the following list; Celestial, Elven, Dwarven, Minotaur, or a regional language. Alternate Racial Traits Racial Feats *Enhanced Healing *Extend Glow *Extreme Glow *Supress Glow